David Parker (GFAND)
David Parker is a character first encountered in Chapter 9 of the A New Day series. He is a high school band director at Stone Mountain High School and is the teacher of Ben Paul and Travis. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Hardly anything is known about David's life before the outbreak began. All that is known is that he was a high school band director at Stone Mountain High School. It is also revealed that he taught both Ben and Travis. Post-Apocalypse A New Day Shortly before the events in "Act II - Starved For Help", his camp was raided by bandits, who killed several teachers and students, and raided their supplies, causing David, Ben, and Travis to flee. "Act II - Starved For Help" David is first seen in the woods, screaming because he was caught in a bear trap, set by the St. John brothers, while being accompanied by Ben and Travis. Lee, Dipper, Mark, Kenny, and Robbie arrive and begin assisting with his leg. At this time, Travis warns Ben not to trust them as they might've been the people who raided their camp. Mark discovers that the bear trap had been tampered with and cannot be undone. Walkers arrive to attack them all, but Kenny, Robbie, and Mark are able to stall them while Lee goes about getting David out of the bear trap. Lee saves David by cutting off his leg, freeing him from the trap, and then is carried by Mark. Travis, unfortunately, is distracted and attacked by walkers, before being accidentally shot in the head by Dipper. David is then taken back to the motor inn, where he and Ben are allowed inside. Mark sets him down on a pickup truck so Katjaa may work on his bleeding leg, but he ultimately dies of blood loss. He then reanimates as a walker unbeknownst to Lee and Katjaa and attacks the latter before Lee saves her. He then attacks Lee, who manages to hold David at bay until it attacks Dipper, though Carley comes to assist him and shoots the zombified David. Ben then explains how David reanimated. Killed Victims This list shows the victims David has killed: *Possibly a few zombies. Death Killed By *Andrew St. John (Caused) *Danny St. John (Caused) *Brenda St. John (Caused) *Soos Ramirez (Caused) The bear trap he was trapped in was altered to have no release latch. Danny is shown to be setting a similar, if not the same, trap near the barn door when Lee, Kenny, and Dipper escape the freezer with the help of Soos. These facts, when taken into consideration, point towards the bear trap David was stuck in being used by the St. Johns to capture people for meat. *Lee Everett (Caused; Alive) *Carley (Zombified) Lee chops his leg to get him out of the bear trap and he is brought back to the motor inn. After David dies due to blood loss, he reanimates and jumps on Katjaa. Lee manages to save her, but is attacked by David, before David attacks Dipper. Dipper struggles to overpower David before Carley appears, shooting the zombified David in the back of the head. Appearances A New Day "Act II - Starved For Help" *Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 (No Lines) *Chapter 11 (Zombified) Trivia TBA Category:Survivors Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossover Category:A New Day